


Tête-à-tête

by ninaahachikuji



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Cum Eating, Improper use of magic, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, blowjob, brief mention of being eaten, no beta we die like men, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: Tête-à-tête:NounA private conversation or interview, usually between two people.---Riddle wakes up in someone else’s bed.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was suppose to be written as a short like "A Conversation In The Library" but it all spiraled into all this. You don't have to read that to understand This. Also this is dedicated to the real ones out there.  
> You know who you are...

The bed under him was unbelievable soft against his bare skin, his head was pounding, and it wasn’t helped by the screen’s bright blue lighting on a desk. Lilia’s scarlet eyes gleaned with an unbridled excitement to see the other awake enough to notice the unfamiliar settings. Lilia paused whatever game he played to waltz over to the teenager with a smug grin.

Riddle blinked trying to focus the blurry person in view, he felt sluggish so he could only speak little with a mouth that felt too dry. The fog started to clear enough in his mind that this wasn’t his bed, this room wasn’t his room and Lilia was incredibly relaxed.

“What…?”

“You’re lucky, I’m not into people being asleep but oh, you were really tempting, Riddle.”

“What are you talking about?”

Lilia sat next to him, looking down still with that smugness, and poked his cheek before the other could raise a hand against it. His eyes studied him up and down just like back them and the time before…Riddle sat up with a wobble to then trying to stand but falling back on the bed.

“I was going to leave you alone…” he said, his finger tracing down from his chest to his lower abdomen “But then I couldn’t let you be, now you have to put up with my affections. Which you will come to understand are better than that other boy could give you.”

The gears were turning in his head about what the older man is saying but he did not want to believe the conclusion he came to. A warmness was left in the wake of the finger, it made Riddle’s breath catch in his throat and a soft groan leave his lips. He can feel himself pulled back to the center of the bed and a pair lips kissing his.

Not returning his ‘affections’ so readily as Lilia was giving—even going as far to weakly clenching his teeth to block the tongue to deny entry. It made Lilia pull back from it to look down with predatory eyes; the magic he put him under was working but he still needed some time, or he was putting up a good fight against it. Riddle could not fight back physically but the disgusting feeling the made his stomach dropped and dulled the arousal enough for the time being.

Magic is an amazing thing that largely works on will power on top of technically ability so Riddle fighting back made him smile with a joy all too familiar. It is dangerous and rapacious, at the mercy of his fellow ‘classmate’ but—

Right now he wasn’t a classmate with the way he watched, the heat of his practiced touches and how those fiery eyes gave him clues that Lilia certainly was different in much the way rabbits are different from foxes. And in the way both those creatures know what they are without having the words for it, Riddle would be the one running away if he had the strength to.

“You’re such a pouty child.” he starts to strip naked, not fazed by the underclassmen staring daggers into him with all he could. “I’ll prepare you in earnest. Try to do as you please for now.” He said this in courteous fashion, however, the sarcasm was heavy and thick mocking even.

Lilia positioned himself towards the foot of the bed between his legs keeping them apart with both hands and his face nuzzled against his cock. The sensation made Riddle’s hand grasps at the sheets and his toes curled when Lilia started sucking him off unapologetically.

The Prefect’s thoughts centered how new everything felt, the way the tongue and teeth felt against his skin. His experienced mouth pushed Riddle to barely hold back until he was thrusting right into Lilia’s mouth. Spit and precum made everything slick and shiny in the glowing light. Lifting his head up to yell at him stop caused the reverse—a shock wave going through his body when their eyes meet, and involuntarily sweating hips rolled against this tongue.

The younger student’s whimpers reached his own ears and a mix of disgust at his own voice refusing to believe it was his. In a moment of confusion, he began to plead for him hurry up to which Lilia greatly obliged. Wanting Riddle to feel the grin around his cock when he stepped up on speed, sucking in his cheeks to drive him over the edge.

Riddle would have choked him if Lilia were not used to roughness and in his age soft touches loving whispers were considerably harder to come by. Maybe that is why he locked on to Riddle so much because he was fresh meat, and the same old selection led him to seek out for someone new. It was nice to play with someone so unwilling to enjoy their own most basic urges in favor appearing in control.

His back arched and Lilia felt the hot thick liquid filled his mouth, his lips wrapped tight enough to come off with an audible pop that seemed to pull Riddle out of his supper for a short while. Lilia made a small show swallowing it all taking in his audience’s weak-willed attempt at recoil physically and hide the now growing interest. He closed their distance to crawl back on top of him, reaching for Riddle’s face only for his hands to reach up in unconfident insolence.

Instead of responding with aggression like he could but instead held the others hand gently, he started to softly kiss his knuckles up to the base of the finger. He slipped a finger between his lips lightly sucking, maintaining eye contact and practically purring. Riddle would be disgusted over someone normally drooling over his hand but made him feel all fuzzy inside.

Every part of his body being praised like this did not sound too bad in his clouded sense of judgment even when he felt the slight graze of a fang. An ugly thought bloomed forth of being eaten alive. Isn’t it the greatest sign of love be taken into another being so wholeheartedly, to be consumed inch by inch? His skin, his heart and even down to his very bones intertwined with someone? But he never had those thoughts before? Was being consumed in pleasure enough? His mind spiraled into a hole he never considered may possibly exist—

“Oh, I didn’t think you would be into _that!_ ” Lilia laughed a little too shrill and lofty but brought him back from the pit he found himself sliding into once more.

Riddle almost threw up into his mouth when his sense of self-preservation crashed on him in waves like a storm on the beachfront. All too sobering and bitter but his body was still in that fever from which escaping was ultimately not up to him. This was up for Lilia to conclude and he took it as more humorous than erotic.

“What other wonderful things are you into?”

The magic had more effectiveness than at the start, his mind still fuzzy but in a lightly electric way. The gentle tickles turned to what felt like little sparks, where his lips and fingers touched, it caused his heart to skip a beat. In the shame of getting caught enjoying it so openly he turned his head to look away.

“W…What did you do to me?” he quietly whispered to no one in particular, the Prefect had a moment to think about things as much as he could with the fog imposing himself on his thoughts, the words struggled to tumble out. As if his tongue and lips refusing to work were all part of this. There is an ache that makes him cannot stay still if his life depended on it and getting harder by the second it became painful almost to even think. Riddle’s eyes are teary, and face flushed with shame that if he had the strength to run away and never look back.

“Can you be honest with me, Riddle?” his voice seemed to crawl out of the other’s lips, eyes narrowed as if he pondered his next few actions, “Honest with your voice like your body is? I can sense it, that the nature of self-control is rooted deep within you. Your will is amazing! But I do not have time for politeness while the night is still young, and it can also be very fleeting.”

“Are you too weak to speak?”

His reaction shifted with the weight—Lilia kept one hand clasped while the other held Riddle’s half hard cock. He slowly slid down, eager to watch his face, “Be honest…” the buzzing became almost painful aches for something—anything to scratch the itch that was present in every motion in his body. Whispers of something else, something distinct to the space but also difficult to grasp for speech, melted into what could only be best described of white noise or the ringing in your ear after a balloon popped right by it.

“P-lease…Please let me _fuck you_..” he begged desperately his voice no more than a cry and all he cared about was being heard—damn the shame he would feel beyond these walls.

“Good boy, being inside me is a privilege.” the older male started to rock his hips barely giving him any time to adjust. For the first time that night Riddle could hear him let out a satisfied cry, meanwhile the Prefect started to move with him. The second year’s eyes fluttered shut, his body betrayed him more and tried to fight back before the last snap of will power. A rush of a secondary sensation swept over him.

That was when both of his hands were pinned down and their lips were connected in a sloppy feral passion. A few drops of blood even mixed in the spit from Riddle's cut lip but neither stopped to show care to that. The bed spring went in rhythmic time, connecting hips and lustful calls for more—it all blended in a hot indistinct chorus. The teenager felt teeth against his neck, a hot tongue licking than sucking at the shoulder alternating between his breath hot into his ear giving him praise. Every orgasm was met with cries of appreciation, which turned in its overwhelmed Riddle to the point of tears.

His deep voice whispered in his ear was enough to make Riddle flip them over and switch positions—an expression of delighted shock filled Lilia’s face while Riddle filled him up for the fifth time that night. Fingernails creating crescent moons propping the other’s legs to give him leverage. It was so damn good to let loose like this, to be a hot sweaty mess on satin sheets to a response warm body under him. All the frustration his heart carried melted away into the night.

He collapsed into conveniently warm arms, satisfied and whatever magic that took effect of his body seemed to leave him fell asleep.

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

Class let out and students rushed through the halls, Riddle collected his books and peeled out of there faster than he would like to admit it. He was able to get out a few fast-spaced steps ahead that way once more students came into the hallway.

Trey called out to him and since classes had ended for the day Riddle came over to him, his excuse of him not wanting to be late would not work like it did early in the day.

“Missed you this morning, feeling better?” Trey inquired, biting back the words he’d rather speak, the avoidance started to eat at him, and he spent the better half of the night before worrying about how his childhood friend looked at him. The sight of Riddle ready to be awake and active took away his worries for some time but they came back when he started dodging him in the hallway or cutting conversations short.

The Prefect gave him an instant response, “Yes, and thank you for taking care of things when I was sick. I’ll come back to the dorm later.”

 _'Sick, huh?'_ Is what Trey wanted to say, he knew he was not sick yesterday, but could not go to class in his condition. His fatigued state and complaints of a terrible headache was a quick trip to the nurse and then sent back to his dorm for bed rest.

“Sure, as always see you later...”

Riddle only nodded back on the path, heading to the library and straight to the aisles then turning a certain familiar corner. Darker than the rest of the halls, the hair on the back of his neck went up and he silently hoped he dreamed the whole thing when he saw Lilia playing a game on his phone.

“…” his eyes were downcast, not sure what to say at first because the images of that night made him speechless. Riddle knew he was not in control of his own body back then, so this was all part of that. Lilia would not willingly seek him out for a such a thing without taking some measure to not get caught while doing it.

“You don’t have to explain why you’re back here.” He smiled, putting his phone away so he could give him his full attention.

“You never answered my question.”

“If you already knew the answer to it then why would I have to?”

“…Because I want to know what you did to me!”

Lilia rolled her eyes and stopped leaning on the wall behind him, “Now, now, I know you can’t know everything but you’re bright enough to know what I did.”

He almost yelled at the top of his lungs but composed himself at the last second “T-then how?!” stepping forward into the other’s space. Anger plain to see and easy to hear but it did not a thing to faze the upperclassmen.

“Sex magic isn’t _abnormal_ , boy. I didn’t come here to be a teacher so I’m not explaining it.”

“Why me then?”

“I mean why not? I could list reasons if you are so keen on this. I suppose since that was your first time you might have been saving it for Tr—”

“Don’t.” his magic pen pointed at the other’s throat, if looks could kill that glare promised a fate worse than that. Lilia blinked in amazement looking around as if to affirm that it was pointed at him and no one else. A glove finger pushed it aside easily without a second thought, offering a look of sympathy to him

“You did remember enough what I said to meet up with me here and I’ll be honest once more: it’s cute how pouty you get. Even then you still do what you are told.”

The second year tried to remain unruffled by this atmosphere and replied with a shaky voice, “Why did you have to make me like it so much?! I think back to that night over and over again wanting to find a reason to hate it—but I _can’t_. I’d rather throw up at the sight of you but…” his words trailed off. Fresh tears about to run down his cheeks when a gloved hand wiped them away oh so gently, then in the sweetest voice the Prefect may have heard in his whole life Lilia spoke again.

“If I wanted to hurt you don’t you think I would have done so? My goal was to never hurt you in the first place.” He pulled out a handkerchief to clean his face “My goal was for you to be honest, you’re always so pent up so extra measures had to be taken. Don’t you get it now?”

To Riddle’s shock he found himself nodding in agreement, Lilia hurting him was a real possibility even now but given the events so far, he could believe it enough. He also started to lean into the touches, craving this attention from the other much more all things considered. The upperclassmen beamed in contrast to the red teary face across from him.

Riddle remained unsure of what to say now, Trey did care for him enough that he might go looking for him, and maybe to get information out of him about his avoidance to talk. He was always by his side but trying to be romantic with him was not an option in the Prefect’s mind. If he confessed his feelings it would ruin not just their friendship it would be everything.

“It’s a simple arrangement. We will just spend some time together, so you let go of all that stress because you know I won’t judge you right? Because I haven’t and with a face like yours, I couldn’t imagine it.”

With a small sniffle he nodded once more, was sent off with a kiss and a promise to meet again soon.


End file.
